mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Greg Ayres
| birth_place = Richmond, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor DJ | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = Christopher Ayres (brother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Gregory Scott Ayres (born December 7, 1968 in Richmond, Virginia) is an American voice actor. Ayres started out as a fanboy of anime who was mentioned to ADV film directorsAnimeCons.com . Ayres is also a night club DJ. Ayres provided the voice of Negi Springfield in Negima!, Chrono in Chrono Crusade, Heihachi Hayashida in Samurai 7, Son Goku in Saiyuki, Kaoru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, and Kaworu Nagisa in Neon Genesis Evangelion (Director's Cut). Ayres' older brother, Christopher Ayres, is also a voice actor and director for anime. Anime * Air Gear - Onigiri * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Junichi Kojima * Aura Battler Dunbine - Fuei * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka * Best Student Council - Kokyu Fujisawa * Big Windup! - Takaya Abe * Black Cat - Shiki * Burst Angel - Kyohei Tachibana * Case Closed - Felix, Jacob * Casshern Sins - Margot * Chrono Crusade - Chrono * Clannad - Youhei Sunohara * Corpse Princess - Black Cat * Cromartie High School - Hokuto's Lackey * D.N.Angel - Satoshi Hiwatari * Desert Punk - Mitsuru * Diamond Daydreams - Haruto * Divergence Eve - Lieutenant Nodera * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Guldo * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Kensuke Aida * E's Otherwise - Shen-Lon Belvedere * Fullmetal Alchemist - Bido * Full Metal Panic! - Shinji Kazama * Gantz - Hajime Muroto * Ghost Stories - Leo Kakinoki * Godannar - Shinobu * Glass Fleet - Nowy * Gravion - Toga Tenkuji * Gunslinger Girl - Emilio * Halo Legends - Kid A (Odd One Out) * Hell Girl - Gil de Ronfell/L'Enfer * Heroic Age - Mehitak Pore * Initial D - Kenta Nakamura (Funimation dub) * Innocent Venus - Gora * Kanon (2006 series) - Jun Kitagawa * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Taichi Kōga * Kiba - Glaudio * Kodocha - Tsuyoshi Sasaki * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Windt Delyus * Legends of the Dark King - Gion * Magikano - Hajime Hario * Mamotte! Lollipop - Forte Sheared * Misaki Chronicles - Lieutenant Nodera * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Heimdall/Kazumi Higashiyama * Mushishi - Kaji (Ep. 16) * Nanaka 6/17 - Yoshida * Nabari no Ou - Gau Meguro * Negima! - Negi Springfield * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Kaworu Nagisa (Director's Cut) * Nerima Daikon Brothers - HidekiJohnston, Chris. "Nerima Daikon Brothers". Newtype USA 5 (11) 54–55. November 2006. . * Oh! Edo Rocket - Seikechi Tayama * One Piece - Cabaji, Franky (young) * Ouran High School Host Club - Kaoru Hitachiin * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Time Travel Boy * Peacemaker - Shinpachi Nagakura * Pretear - Mannen * Ragnarok: The Animation - Roan * Saiyuki - Son Goku * Samurai 7 - Heihachi Hayashida * School Rumble - Kazuya Tanaka * Sengoku Basara - Kenshin Uesugi * Sister Princess - Taro Yamada * Sgt. Frog - R Gray * SoltyRei - Will * Speed Grapher - Tsujido * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Kousuke Asazuki * Steel Angel Kurumi - Captain Mikhail (Child) * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Melchi * Super GALS! - Yuya Asou * Suzuka - Arima Emerson * Tears to Tiara - Rathy * The Wallflower - Toyama "Yuki" Yukinojo * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Kuon * ''Tokyo Majin - Ryouichi Karasu * Trinity Blood - Pope Alessandro XVIII * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Masayoshi Saitou * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Kazuto Tokino * Utawarerumono - Nuwangi * Welcome to the NHK - Kaoru Yamazaki * Xenosaga: The Animation - Gaignun Kukai, Jr. References External links * Greg Ayres official website * * * * Greg Ayres Interview at Anime Dream Category:1968 births Category:American voice actors Category:People from Richmond, Virginia Category:Living people Category:American DJs ar:غريغ إيرس